Never
by freedomatthesea
Summary: How will Neal's arrival in town bode for Emma and Killian?


**A/N: ****Not what I expected to write out of this prompt "i have a prompt for you... a hook/emma interaction :wiggles eyebrows:: after neal comes to town. i like some jealous hook or vulnerable emma, but you can take that where you will". But, this is what my muses desired.**

"I don't know who the fuck he thinks he is, waltzing back into my life like this." Emma threw her arms out to her sides in defeat as she marched aboard the Jolly Roger – in a way that made Killian laugh harder than he should have. The blond lie detector had never been on his ship before and yet here she was acting like she owned the damn thing.

"Easy there, love. Didn't I catch something about a man sending him a postcard?"

"_August_. Don't even get me started on that subject. I can't-." She rubbed her hands over her face. "I can't even begin to explain how pissed I am right now."

"Darling, you're practically seething I can see how pissed you are." Hook countered, stepping towards her with a sympathetic smile. "Look, you're on a _pirate_ ship," Killian purred, gesturing around them. "Distract yourself with that little fact."

"Your pirate ship is the last thing on my mind right now _Hook_."

"I'm wounded," He rolled his eyes at the use of his moniker, she'd just finally taken to calling him Killian and then in entered this Neal fellow and she was back to being little-miss-hostile. "Look, I've not done anything wrong – at least to his caliber. He's a son of a bastard for backing down that easily." He hated men who treated women poorly. Women were gifts, not prizes.

"Oh, but you've screwed me over in the past too." Emma rolled her eyes, stiffening as he stepped closer. "I thought you were done with me Hook." There it was again, defenses – ones that he had worked so hard to break down.

He shook his head, "I'm going to have to run this prick through with my sword aren't I?"

Emma's brows rose, "Or just run him out of town. He cannot know about Henry."

"Right, your lad doesn't need a liar like that in his life. He's got enough troubles with this little war you're waging with Madame Mayor." Who he had been avoiding like the plague, he didn't need his old alliance with Regina resurfacing – Cora was hard enough to be associated with. Besides he wasn't looking into having his heart taken, unless it was Emma doing the taking – which in essence she already had but didn't know it yet.

"Stop looking at me like that," She snapped, flinching away as he moved his hand to brush away curls from her shoulder.

"Like what?" He tilted his head curiously, eyes locking on hers. "Like I care?"

"Yes."

"Just because that bastard left you because he felt threatened, doesn't mean I'm going to. Hell, have you noticed I've got a hell-bent Queen-" He gave her an are-you-fucking-kidding-me face, "Who thought I was going to help her, out to get me and yet I still bloody well chose you?"

"I'm still not sure that this isn't some way to get close to me and strike when my defenses are down." She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him. He needed to stop with the looking at her like she was the only thing that mattered in the world. Because there were far bigger issues he should be pay attention to.

"Swan, forget about the coward." He stilled, remembering very similar words he'd spoken to Milah the night he convinced her to come away with him. His expression dropped and his shoulders sagged. History was repeating itself.

"Actually Emma," He looked up at her from beneath his lashes, before quickly adverting his gaze. "Do what you need to do and forget about me." Killian took a few steps back from her, eyes flittering over towards the spot on the deck where he could still vividly see Milah laying.

"Killian?"

"No," He shook his head, waving her away as he started to turn and stride across the deck. What was he doing? Wanting to convince another woman with a child and a cowardly father of her son to come away with him? "Leave." He snapped, not at her but at himself, whirling around to stare at her, willing her to just leave already.

Emma gaped at him, uncertain of where they stood in that moment. He was hot and then suddenly frigid and to be honest, she felt like she had whiplash.

"So you're just going to leave too, I knew you were no better." She sneered, turning sharply on her heels and heading towards the plank to leave. She felt heavy walking away from him, as if the ties that she unwittingly knew where there, tugged her back.

A second glance over her shoulder convinced her of what she needed to do.

With strangely steady feet and a pull that was nothing short of otherworldly she let her heart guide her as she marched back across the deck, jerked him around to face her and laid on him one of the most desperate and passionate kisses she had ever initiated in her life.

"I fucking hate you," She snapped as she pulled back from the kiss to steal a few breaths of oxygen.

"Oh," His lips made an 'O' shape and his eyes were heavily lidded, "Do inform me if this means we can switch those words around."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Incorrigible."

"I've been told hate sex is the best."

"Good thing you're the only one who's going to find out if it's good or not," Emma countered, licking her bottom lip. "Where's the Captain's Cabin, _Captain_?"

Hook gave her a wide toothed grin, "Right this way, love." He caught her hand and led her towards his quarters. "Emma?" He stilled for a moment.

"Yes?"

"I will end myself if you lose your heart." Killian cupped her cheek, "Unless it's to me figuratively."

"Hmmm," Emma pursed her lips. "That's yet to be determined." Her eyebrows rose up as she searched his face. "How about I will end _you_ if you screw me over."

"I'll always come back for you Emma, I think we both know that by now." Killian's eyes flickered between her lips and her eyes before dipping in and kissing her again. She wouldn't be like Milah and he would never be like Neal.


End file.
